wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gypsum
please don't steal any of the code! it’s okay to be a coward. it’s okay to run from things that scare you. terrify you. life is more important than what others think of you. life is more important than feelings. than society. than laws or right or wrong or others or treasure. it’s more important than anything else, and anyone would do anything to keep it. cowardness isn’t such a bad thing compared to death. •● gypsum ●• ♀ |''' 5 '''| Gypsum belongs to Infinity, and they'd appreciate it if you didn't use her without permission. thank you! please also note that this page has mentionings/descriptions of abuse! read on with caution! Most members of the Sand Serpents don’t bother with the small, two-tailed Snake. She's too jumpy, to jittery, and way to much work to just say hi to. No one knows why she's like this, and frankly, nor do they really care. All Gypsum wants is to survive, but the world has other plans in store for her. Appearance "Um, uh, ni-ice of you to, to think of me like that, but I'm, I'm not even remotely, um, pretty." see reference for colors She has a fragile composure, one of hidden beauty and grace, worn away by the cruelty of life. Her scales are scuffed, sand-caked, and overall dull, though long ago they held quiet grandeur. The freckles that cover her were once seen as perhaps maybe pretty, but are now resented for their sparkly looks. Gypsum is tiny, tiny and stunted, the result from malnourishment at a young age. Her flesh clings to her bones, most noticeable near the chest, spine, and wing area. The dragonet's eyes are sunken and dark, shadowed by memories of the past and filled with fright. They never seem to still, always flicking and searching for any possible threat. In fact, she always seems to be moving, whether it's a twitch of the ears, sweep of a tail, or flicker of a wing. The only time she's even remotely still is if perhaps predator of any kind is near, or is thought to be near, and all of her muscles freeze in fear of being harmed. Gypsum has a cowering stature, always curled or scrunched up to protect her vital organs. Her wings are curled towards the body, sand shields to protect her vulnerable scales. Previous abuse has heightened her senses of survival, and the little SandWing does not forget easily. One thing that stands out about Gypsum would be her tail- or rather, tails. She hatched with a mutation that gave her two tails instead of one, though both void of venom. She's told no one about the venomless part, since that difference could be the difference between life and death. Everyone assumes they have venom in them, and that's one advantage the scaredy little dragonet'd like to keep. Because of the dragonet's profession - tunneling through sand - her claws are dull and damaged, despite the care she takes to keep them sharp and shiny. Her talons are as well usually caked with the gritty substance, and thanks to the lack of water in the Kingdom of Sand, are liable to stay that way. On her wings are several strange markings, or rather, hennas. Perhaps the one thing she enjoyed about her past life was painting and adorning her wings and scales with the reddish-brown ink. Since coming to the Sand Serpents organization, she keeps up the tradition of drawing the shapes on her inside wing membrane. The markings are 12 diamonds(three per single membrane), getting larger as they fade out; as well as two parallel lines near her wing shoulder, which darken then fade and darken again. Per Serpent regulations, she wears the standard wear for a dragon of the Snake rank: clawless gloves and a face mask. While most Snakes choose sand scarves(silk or canvas cloth tied around the snout, much like a bandanna, usually embroidered with pretty patterns), Gypsum chose an old cow skull to cover her head while tunneling. In addition, she also wears a pouch tied around her neck, containing a few pretty pebbles and a small sico(curved dagger). Personality "M-Miss, er, Chrysanthemum? Can I, uh, p-please go back to my, my room.. please?" Gypsum is, needless to say, a very anxious and shy dragonet. She carries the burdens of adulthood far too soon, and has seemingly matured overnight. She's terrified of the world, and mad at herself for being that way. It's so easy for others to welcome the world with open wings, so why shouldn't she be able to do the same thing? It just isn't fair to a dragonet who never got a good start on life. Thanks to her family, she's shy, secretive, and superstitious, believing her double tails are the cause of all of her misfortune. Before the war came to an end, she was terrified Burn was going to find her and stuff her, and despite the tyrant being dead, she's still terrified someone will do the same. Hence why she rarely trusts anyone(though really, most of that came from the abuse and neglect she endured in her early dragonethood). Everyone knows of her stutter - it's quite prominent - and it's usually regarded as some sort of vocal chord dysfunction, though mostly it's caused by the fear of others. And with fear, comes anger. Despite the fact that the dragonet is kind at heart and would help any living soul if she weren't so terrified of the world, she is filled with self-loathing. Everything is somehow her fault(caused by those tails, no doubt), every little mess-up made to be a huge mistake. She values herself worthless, and screams at herself to stop being so apprehensive and clingy, and tells herself she doesn't deserve love or attention. Gypsum hates attention, though it's the good attention she hates because of her "worthlessness"- the bad attention because that attention attracts predators. Despite all the self-hatred, she doesn't want to die. She's terrified something is gonna get her, and over the years her mind has been wired for one thing: survival. Survival, survival, survival- to her, it's the meaning of life. To survive, and nothing else. For those Gypsum does somewhat like, she's paranoid something is gonna get them. She tries to distance herself from really anyone so they won't get hurt(as a side effect of her "bad luck"), but she always finds herself coming back to them, in the fear of being alone(as well, dragons always end up trying to get her to join in when they think she's self-isolating herself). That's the problem with being terrified of yet totally dependent on dragons- being alone and with them freaks you out. Usually she'll be alone in her room(rather, her pile of rugs in the Snake sleeping quarters) with another dragon just outside. The only relief from all the stress and paranoia for her is her profession: tunneling and mapping. She enjoys the rhythmic motion of clawing out sand, and while her talons do start to ache after a while it's certainly better than not doing anything. She's not allowed to attend raids because of panic attacks that render her useless, and would much rather stay at the base anyways. The dragonet has been assigned to map the tunnels instead. It's nice to wander the tunnels, but too long can leave her feeling panicked and therefore vulnerable. She sure is a predicament, that one. But all in all, Gypsum is a mess of turbulent feelings, turbulent feelings that would have never existed if not for her horrible family. History "No! No no no, please, please let's not go, go-o there.." DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO ABUSE Gypsum hatched to a small community-type village, made mostly of her extended family and close friends. She seemed to be the perfect dragonet, perfect until they noticed her tail. Or, rather, tails. The village, which was an extremely suspicious one, immediately thought it was a bad omen. Gypsum was treated less like a dragonet and more like a criminal or animal. Other dragonets would whisper about her, and she lived her life with agony trying to figure out why others were judging her so. Her direct family neglected her, always giving her the smallest portions of meals as a punishment for her tails. They believed she was evil, and bad luck would fall upon them all because of her. If she slipped up they would beat her and taunt her, while other dragonets were granted forgiveness. Her family was able to manipulate her into thinking she was worthless, and no one would ever love her. That no one would ever be her friend. That no one would ever want to have her in their presence. Except them. They would be there to feed her. Any scrap of kindness was immediately absorbed by Gypsum and taken as a sign of love. She searched for signs of validation from her parents and siblings, hungry for the smallest crumbs of love. The most she would get would be an extra slice of meat. One day, three of Burn’s soldiers raided the village, looking for a dragon who had committed mutiny against their officials. There was a lot of fighting and arguing, but finally the soldiers were able to kidnap the traitor. When they left, all eyes turned to Gypsum. She was to blame. Bad omen. Bad luck. Bad disasters. She was nearly killed that day, as her parents violently beat her until she passed out. Gypsum cried softly that night, nearly pushed to run away. She wanted to, but she had no idea how to survive. She was dependent on her torturers. In truth, her family only kept her because she was an extra farmhand. They did not love her, and showed no compassion when she was hesitant to do a job because she was tired or sick. They’d threaten her with Burn, taunting her with her weirdling tower and commenting on how much Burn would lay to have her stuffed. This only worsened her already bad mental state. She tried to distance herself from her family by catching her own food(her rations had grown steadily smaller) and attempting to survive without them. Everything seemed to go well for a while, until the crops failed later that year. Everyone turned to Gypsum again, but this time, punishment did not come. She was wary, though, terrified of when her punishment would come. Terrified of how bad it would be. Her family, or rather, the whole village, had decided what they would do. They’d drop her off in the middle of nowhere and leave her to die. Her mother and father were the ones to carry it out. They gagged her and bound her talons, showing no remorse as they flew to seemingly the middle of no where. She was thrown away, like a piece of trash, and left to die. That would rid everyone of her bad luck. Several days passed before Gypsum began to give up hope. She had been able to get rid of all the cloth, but had no clue to where she was. And wherever she was, it was the void of food. But just as the sun was setting that day, a SandWing spotted Gypsum and flew down towards her. She was magnificent- with shiny pale amber scales and forgiving keppel eyes. She saved the small dragonet, bringing her into her own organization called the Sand Serpents. Chrysanthemum- for that was her name -promised safety and refuge, especially from the cruel claws of Burn. Gypsum was giving the role of being a Snake, which was a job that involved digging tunnels and mapping them. She did not start right away(because of shock and trying to get used to the facility), rather after a week or so, but became one of the best Snakes there was. Not many Serpents know of her past, except Chrysanthemum(that SandWing who saved her) and a select few that Chrys has told. Some have an idea of the abuse that went on, and treat her much more kindly than any of the others. But the little SandWing doesn’t want their pity. She just wants to forget the past and all that’s happened. Abilities "I can.. erm.. not die? Or, or, uhm... y-yeah, not die." In addition to the standard SandWing abilities(minus the venomous barb), Gypsum is a fast flyer and can easily outfly any enemies. At least for a short amount of time; as she runs out of stamina fairly quickly. Thanks to her small size, she’s really good at hiding- especially on short notice. If danger comes, Gypsum is always ready, and you can guarantee she’ll be the first to run. Gypsum has two tails instead of one, resulting from a mutated gene in her DNA. She doesn’t, however, have any venom in them. She’s kept this a secret, though, since she doesn’t want anyone to know that her seemingly greatest defense mechanism isn’t so great after all. Weaknesses "That's all I'm, I'm made of. W-weaknesses. Ask anyone." Gypsum considers herself an all-around failure. Although she has some powers, she’s paid herself several times that she was made of purely weaknesses. It’s true she can barely fight, thanks to malnourishment. While she’s eating more, now that she’s in the talons of the Sand Serpents, she’s still in recovery. Sometimes she’ll starve herself, though is often persuaded back into eating by Chrysanthemum. Thanks to malnourishment and her response to it, she’s small and weak, and probably won’t grow much bigger. Her mental state is anything but good, and although she’s recovering, the scars of her abuse will probably stay there for the rest of her life. Unfortunately, no one is a very good therapist in the Serpents, so she’s often left frustrated and depressed and frightened without pretty much anyone to vent to or console her. Relationships "I can't really make friends, uh, easily.." Family: It’s plain that Gypsum hates her family. She hates what they did to her, everything from starving and beating her to poisoning her mind they way they did. She feels little love towards them, but does feel slightly guilty. Guilty about what, she doesn’t know. Perhaps because she couldn’t of been a better daughter, couldn’t of hatched normal or not brought such unfortune upon the whole village. Despite knowing that none of that was her fault, she can’t get rid of the feeling and is burdened by it heavily. Chrysanthemum: Chrysanthemum is really the only dragon Gypsum likes. She’s a mother figure to the little dragonet, and tries to help her if anything’s wrong. She’s patient and understanding with Gypsum, never scolding her too much or forcing her to do something she doesn’t want to. Though Gypsum has been sensing sympathy and pity coming from the older SandWing, which heavily irks her. Chrys is also the only one she feels true loyalty to- but that doesn’t mean she trusts her completely. Not yet. Sobek (pearl336): Gypsum is unnerved by Sobek’s cold and practically emotionless personality, and finds him quite bland. Despite him being the advisor, and obviously loyal to the group, she trusts him little. The dragonet tends to avoid him because of all the weapons he carries. She gets nervous when speaking to Sobek(if she doesn’t bail first), due to his high position. Xerus: Gypsum is scared of the older Rattler, thanks to him usually appearing in the same general vicinity she is. He tries to communicate with her, and unlike the rest tries to speak to her like Chrys does. Gypsum isn’t aware that he’s trying to act as a father figure and take care of her, rather that he’s up to something and is trying to earn her trust to use her. Xerus’ attempts to comfort the dragonet only hurt her further. Hook: She hates him with a burning passion. Gypsum finds him absolutely terrifying, and wishes he would go away and die, or that Chrys would banish him. Unfortunately for her, none of those options are plausible, even if she has noticed Chrysanthemum getting a little fed up with Hook. Tottori: Gypsum tends to avoid the violent Rattler, staying as far away from him as she can, and overall hates him. She dislikes how he thinks being in the Sand Serpents is all about killing, and frankly wishes Chrys would throw him out, too. Sha: She hasn’t interacted with the animus much, mostly because of her ability. She’s low-key terrified of upsetting her because of it, and tends to avoid her. Gypsum has a low opinion of Sha overall. Sekhmet: Sekhmet freaks Gypsum out, and she’s one of the only ones she will avoid at all costs. Thank goodness the Mamba already ignores her, because Gypsum would not want to cross her. If she is around her, she’ll get all jittery and try to find an excuse to leave as soon as possible. Kex: Gypsum is suspicious of the hybrid’s kindness towards her, not sure if she’s planning something and intends to use her for it. While she does appreciate it rather than hostility, she’d really just rather if Kex left her alone- especially when the hybrid becomes impatient and is irrated at her. Vipper: Gypsum avoids Vipper most of the time, uncomfortable by his manipulative behavior. She’s not sure he’s trustworthy and frankly finds him suspicious, even if he’s apparently loyal to the Sand Serpents. Olive the SandWing: She dislikes the other SandWings sympathy, not believing she deserves her kind treatment and honestly wishes she would go away. However, Gypsum favors her a little more than most other members, but doesn’t trust her very much. G'glyn: G'glyn’s jokes make Gypsum a little nervous, causing her to be quite jittery around him. She’s frankly not sure if he’s actually sane. Usually she avoids him, trying to stay out of the way so he won’t talk to her. Pyre: Gypsum finds the other dragonet too cheery, and feels undeserving of her kind treatment. She wishes Pyre would stop following her everywhere, as it makes her nervous or uncomfortable when she’s around. She’s suspicious because of how the SandWing defends her a lot, but’s mostly just confused. Libya: Gypsum is scared of Libya and doesn’t trust her, finding the Viper suspicious and manipulative. She’s not sure whether or not she’s trustworthy, but so far has ruled out that she isn’t. The dragonet also can’t tell the difference between her genuine kindness and manipulative kindness. Oro: Gypsum finds her too pushy, and frankly dislikes her. She hates how rude she is to others(even those of a greater rank than her) and avoids her because of it. Thankfully, the other dragon seems to avoid her too, so she doesn’t have to deal with her most of the time. Glyf: She doesn’t like how Glyf thinks he’s the “head” Snake(since that’s not a thing), and thinks he’s in charge of the others. While Gypsum does follow him, she’s reluctant to, though that’s mostly because of envy. She’s jealous of how he’s skittish like her, yet the others treat him normally and not like a dragonflame cactus bomb, waiting to go off. If she was in charge, he’d be long gone. Gobi: Gypsum is scared of the other dragonet, unnerved by how he always seems to be watching her. While he does seem friendly and genuinely trying to help, she’s uncomfortable when Gobi is around and wishes he would leave her alone. The dragonet wants him to just mind his own business and stop being so creepy. Jinx: Gypsum avoids the “witch,” not so sure that she actually isn’t one. She is scared by her and treats her much like Sha- with caution and hopefully neutrally kind behavior. Aliciella: The dragonet isn’t sure what to make of Aliciella, and while though she seems nice, Gypsum is suspicious that she might be planning something. They don’t see each other much, and she’s happy to keep it that way. Hyena: She hasn’t interacted with the Rattler that much, to be frank, but thinks he’s a little suspicious. To be fair, she feels this way to most of the other Rattlers. Trivia "Me? I'm not, not anything s-special.. just bla-and." *Her family beliefs greatly mimick those of 17th-century Puritans- particularly the bit about being it determined at hatching whether you were good or bad *Gypsum would honestly rather not be a member of the Sand Serpents, and really only is because of the care she receives from Chrysanthemum Gallery "I don't.. draw." reference!! see full size for best quality Cacaw.PNG|By Wings!! Thank you so much!! Jarredcoatl.png|By ZeroHopes!!! Thank you! GypsumFull.png|By Copper!!! Thank you a lot! Gypsum.png|By Dreaming! Thank you!!! IMG 20180217 144749.jpg|by Art!! thanks!! How do you like Gypsum so far? She’s great! Please finish her as soon as you can! <3 She cool, but I think you could elaborate on some parts (comment please??) She’s alright; not exactly my favorite. She’s okay?? Don’t exactly like her. You’re missing some stuff (again comment what??) She’s really bad; very poorly written and inaccurate. Please fix now. (comment what please??) Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Infinity-Da-Dragon) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content